<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812278">If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso'>supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi-Wan can't admit their feelings for each other unless life forces them to [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pining, The clones ship obikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Obi-Wan's turn to spill the beans- er, mushrooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi-Wan can't admit their feelings for each other unless life forces them to [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Shakespeare again. Poor guy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the medic comes out, everything in his demeanour still screams uncomfortable - the thin layer of perspiration coating his forehead is still there and his big, black, all-pupil eyes are determined not to meet Anakin and Ahsoka, opting for something far away between their shoulders, knuckles three shades lighter than the rest of the lilac skin and fingers clutching the datapad as if his life’s depending on it; thank stars, though, he’s slightly Force sensitive and untrained, projecting like a madman nothing else more concerning than his discomfort, or Anakin would be already tearing down in panic every karking wall of the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Kenobi is mostly fine,” he starts low, monotone, and, again, nothing aside from the ominous </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the weird behaviour, which must be the norm at this point, suggests the contrary, but Ahsoka is surely thinking the situation warrants at least a minimum of worry because their bond is traversed by a telling, prickling sensation. “Somehow he’s come in contact with a local colony of fungi still swarming in the newest section of our base,” he says, fortunately pausing only for a click and therefore not giving Anakin the chance to express his unimpressed line of thinking regarding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the fact that this stupid station is in the karking ground and obviously not yet equipped with appropriate security means as it should be. “Its spores, in addition to a minor phenomenon of dissociative identity disorder, compromise his inhibitor system in a proportional way to the concentration of negative emotions. The effects vary from species to species and in this case it seems like General Kenobi is unveiling what I happen to understand are secrets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a brief moment of silence during which all three seem to consider the words, or more likely, the medic is giving time to Anakin and Ahsoka to absorb the diagnosis - his Padawan is uncharacteristically still screening her spike of concern, while Anakin can almost taste on his tongue the bouts of pure joy surging directly from the mortified parts of his soul like water gushing out of an Alderaanian fountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spore contamination lasts only two, possibly three hours usually, therefore I do not recommend any treatment but waiting,” the medic reprises, accompanied by a subtle, splintering sound coming from the datapad. “The General, though, is proving to be a little uncooperative at the moment, refusing any droid assistance; he is asking specifically for you, General Skywalker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin has enough good sense to push down the indelicate snort - as if something or someone could have prevented him from entering that room and finally have his revenge. Unfortunately, Ahsoka’s ever present delight at being useful and proving herself almost costs him the opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it help if we put him under Force Sle--” she starts to suggest until her jaw suddenly and without any visible explanation shuts down completely, entitling Anakin to thank the medic for his invaluable help and assure him that they will see each other later for Obi-Wan’s discharge. As soon as the medic's back vanishes around the corner, Ahsoka’s breathless </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master!</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not long in coming. “Why did you do it?” she whisper-yells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were sabotaging me, Snips,” Anakin explains, all chill, incapable of stopping his good mood from spilling in every word. As confusion dawns on the feisty Togruta, he adds, “This is my chance to get back at Obi-Wan for- you know what.” Even after months he can barely recall, which he never does as a principle, the incident on that kriffing indigenous planet in the middle nowhere without blushing as an unsupervised youngling caught in the armory of the dojo. The hint of a memory is enough to give him the creeps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s eyes get big with understanding. “You still thinking about that,” she says and it’s not clear if she’s asking out of doubt or surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to move on when </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>never lets you forget in their spare time,” replies Anakin, channelling his best version of Obi-Wan’s dry tone in a mock-offence that can be defined as such just because most of the teasing happens when they’re alone - when Obi-Wan is present and one of the others asks Artoo, also known as Traitorous Bucket of Old Metal since then, to replay the moment, he just chuckles for good front, shields tighter than an acklay’s pincer around a victim, finds an unassuming excuse to leave and avoids Obi-Wan for a couple days like Corellian plague because of course they haven’t talked about it apart from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, I was really out of it uh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a chagrined </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>right after the incident. Anakin’s current hope consists of an appeasement borne out of shared embarrassing experience and getting back to normal, whatever that is.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Ahsoka says between giggles, authorizing Anakin to rethink the reasons why he hasn’t disowned her yet as his apprentice, “we all knew already that you has the hots for Obi-Wan and I’m being nice, you should hear what the clones say about it when they have a drink too many.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s blood pressure must face a hard decision in the light of this not-new revelation - he strangely feels like each drop of life has suddenly left his body except for his cheeks and neck. Purposefully avoiding the reflecting glass of the waiting room, he tries to maintain the dignified composure worthy of a Jedi. “What do they say? Why am I hearing this only now? And why do they talk about us when they’re drunk?” he rapid-fire asks, another million of questions hammering his brain walls, including: “and how do you know what they say when they’re drunk?” that, in retrospect, is not the right time to ask because it only serves the purpose of Ahsoka realising her mistake, mouth ungraciously hanging open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d better go, uh, up and regroup,” she mumbles, taking tentative steps backwards in the direction of the medbay exit. Which Anakin magnanimously allows only in consequence of his other pressing matters, not before one last piece of advice: “start to work on a plausible explanation" he calls after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head to cast out the disconcerting news that his men have opinions on his - could it be called love life?, nonexistent as it is - and walking inside the room, Anakin discovers that the description of the medic fits perfectly because Obi-Wan looks mostly fine indeed: the fact that he is in a hospital bed and the sour expression on his face are the only indicators that something is not well. “Hey, Master, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Obi-Wan’s eyes settle on Anakin at the door, the grimace turns into an unprecedented, glorious smile. “Oh, you must be the infamous Anakin this one can’t stop thinking about,” he says, dragging the vowels with a curious lilt at the end, as if tasting the words or something. Not that Anakin honestly cares about how it is said when the what is definitely more important. Even minor details, like Obi-Wan speaking with him as if he’s meeting him for the first time or Obi-Wan speaking of himself as someone detached from his self, take second place in the grand scheme of the universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good things I hope,” he comments, opting for smoothness and probably resulting in awkwardness, returning the smile and perching on the footboard, hands clasped together in front of him in correspondence of the two bumps of Obi-Wan’s feet, hairs on the back of his neck already rising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, only marvellous things,” he purrs, wide eyes scanning every inch of Anakin’s visible skin in a way that make him feel more like a juicy piece of meat than anything else; it’s a little off putting, considering that the only other subject of that kind of famished gaze is an ancient manual of some extinct population that Obi-Wan’s been dying to get his hands on since the day they’d found it in a collapsed temple and to which Jocasta Nu continuously denies access for an obscure motive that Anakin’s never been particularly interested in during his Master’s numerous ramblings about the matter, more preoccupied with the plot to coax said Master to get his mind off the incredible injustice with a shirtless sparring. “He’s obsessed with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin this. Anakin would do that if he was here. I wonder how Anakin’s faring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brain lit up like - yes, like that exactly, thank you for the input, Master Kenobi - like a star map hologram at the sight of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Anakin asks intelligently, still running for Worst Composed Jedi of All Time. He used to like star maps when he was younger, his favourite lessons usually involved them; still does, actually, but nowadays there's one stitched under his nose any other moment, so they have kind of lost part of their appeal. Still. They’re bright, that’s the point. Achingly so when he’s dead tired and ready to collapse on any surface horizontal enough to allow it. But no. It’s meant to be a compliment obviously. And Obi-Wan is reportedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Interesting. “Something he likes, uh, you know, about me? My hair, for example? Or fighting style? My butt perhaps?” he presses, voice in the last part scraping the bottom of his register no matter the will of finding something to hold over Obi-Wan’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should be helping Obi-Wan’s situation not making him angry or forcing him to appeal to alleged negative emotions, but the medic is indisputably not acquainted with the Jedi culture, and Obi-Wan more specifically, whose sanctimonious righteousness would have provided the dear spores for a whole feast, instead of the tiny, short, insignificant supply of emotions that man casts off in the Force quicker than a rampant gundark smelling flesh and blood. But Anakin decides anyway to ascribe the concentration of exasperation-embarrassment-anxiety filling the space around them not to his nosy attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see. Oh. He likes when you call him Master. He complains a lot since you’re not his student anymore, but secretly finds it satisfying because it makes him feel like you still belong to him and him to you somehow,” the other complies, evidently pleased by something that Anakin can’t understand right now for the life of him, not with his brain seemingly just put through a blender. “It sparks fantasies in his head. Fantasies he’s ashamed of. Deeply. You moaning the word in bed, you gasping on it while he gives you pleasure. Oh yes, he’s spent plenty of time thinking about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a mirror at Anakin’s back, he’s seen it when Obi-Wan had been transported here after the apparition of the first symptoms. He distantly thinks that if only he could muster the will or the strength to take his eyes off Obi-Wan’s face and look and body at his own reflection, he would find a pathetic Human being staring back at him with flushed cheeks, pallie-sized eyes, gaping mouth, the tip of a heart peeking out from the throat. As stated, though, he can’t and doesn’t want to, so he has to rely on the absence of any trace of spit on his tongue as clue, or the feeling of being whiplashed, or the warmth spreading everywhere along his body, from head to toe like a charging reek, and deeming wise to pool in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He loves you, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart, previously trying to vacate the premises through the closest orifice, now swoops down in his squirming belly. “Yeah, well, of course he loves me, he’s my Mas--” he attempts to hide the slip-up (he will never be able to use the expired epithet without thinking of this day, it’s a sure fact) and the faint choking sound with a strained chuckle, mechnohand gripping the shortest hair on his nape. “We’ve known each other for a long time, he took care of me as a child and I do with him now. I mean, it’s mutual.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love him, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doesn’t explicitly say even now because while Obi-Wan’s love for Anakin is the result of the two examples (of a longer list) he’s just reported, Anakin’s goes beyond the instinctual affection between two friends, in a way that he’s never permitted himself to consider fully given the problematic nature of his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods, understanding but also sporting a</span>
  <em>
    <span> poor fool</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaze in his eyes that all things considered is kinda familiar. “Let me rephrase that, then. He’s in love with you,” he corrects, smoothing invisible creases on the sheets, indifferent to Anakin’s shocked </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and nothing else, as he launches in his monologue again. “He’s been for a long time, almost as much as he’s fought it. You were his student, as you’ve gently reminded us, and still much younger than he is. And he took an oath to serve - the Order, is that it? Yes, yes, it is - This time it wouldn’t be just him taking the fall, but you too and he can’t let that happen, not when the life of too many people depends on the Chosen One. He’d sooner die than hurt you in any way. Again, I might say, after the tragic incident with his fake de--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about that,” Anakin hastily interrupts, smile gone from his face instantly at the memory of the implied episode. He forgave Obi-Wan years ago, sat down with him and accepted the sincere apology oozing agony all over the bond more than the wording itself, but it does not mean that he’s nowhere near ready to talk about it anew, whether or not Obi-Wan is in himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have listened to Ahsoka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to worry, Anakin - he’s accustomed to be a disappointment, aren't you, Master Kenobi?” Obi-Wan continued, smiling unnaturally, too wide, too smug, pronouncing Anakin's name with a familiarity that seems false and not right. “Oh, don’t be like this, it will only be worse the more you get angry. Remember how it almost cost you everything when no one picked you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment Anakin's convinced to be the target of the dig, the worst apologetic expression displayed on the atypically expressive features, and automatically starts to sense the first hints of anger colouring his side of the bond, only to realise that no, Obi-Wan is talking with himself now. It doesn't make sense, though, both the dynamic and the accusation. Anakin's anything but senseless (now anyway, his younger self's convictions are another story entirely), he knows that Obi-Wan is not never angry or that he does feel like the rest of predisposed life forms, but he always controls it so well, is so balanced in spite of the innumerable opportunities he's had to give in, some even provided by Anakin himself; it's hard to imagine an occasion where he's failed to keep in check his emotions like a common Anakin Skywalker or any other Jedi that isn't Yoda. And he's not been picked for what? When? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too undisciplined and aggressive. It's a mystery why Master Jinn chose you as his Padawan. After rejecting you a first time, that is. He never believed in you, never wanted you, not even when he took you back after that civil war or when he found a finer replacement. His last words reserved for someone else. And then he died. In your arms. Just like the rest of them, isn't that right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he acknowledges a sick sensation in his stomach, Anakin is torn between his desire for clarifications and the will to stop everything. Focusing on the searing rage pressing against his psyche, while disconcerting, is helpful to either monitor his own at too many things (the Order, the Code, the Council, this station, the karking  colony, himself) and to push down the bond only peacefulness-serenity-comfort. Him! To Obi-Wan! It's (laughable) difficult, though, because Anakin looks at Obi-Wan and recognises a mixture of panic and shame in his eyes that makes him want to punch him in the face to get back at kriffing spores. "Shut up," he groans, moving to the side of the bed without a second thought. "Mas- Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" he asks, which is probably stupid, but he feels out of his depth for having to deal with this - whatever it is. "I'm going to put you on Force Sleep, okay? It could accelerate the process," he warns, regretting the stupid trick on Ahsoka's mouth when she tried to ask about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I won't have to hear him anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I'll be here when you wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't wait for refusal or acceptance, thanking the stars for the small miracle that Obi-Wan's locomotor system hasn't been affected as well. But the compromised Jedi does start to speak again, trying to distract him from his ministrations with a cyclone of names-proposition-mistakes that Anakin does his best to ignore until the words get slurred and finally stop under the mind influence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin collapses on the chair in the corner, feeling like a plug has been pulled out of him or like a speeder has just run him over a hundred times, while in reality he's been at the mercy of a conversation lasted maybe ten minutes. And most importantly, he doesn't know how to explain to himself what the kriff just happened. Hearing Obi-Wan talking to himself about things he's never shared and probably would have never done if it wasn't for the contamination, Obi-Wan failing to keep in check his anger, the Force rapidly swelling with it and like ready to explode any other moment. It's been like dealing with a whole different person. Anakin only wanted to even a score, fish for some compliments, have fun, and instead. That's not how he wanted to know Obi-Wan's story - he has always wanted to discover the secrets behind his Master's silences, vowed to himself to find out one day, wished many times to be worthy of that sort of confidence, but it was supposed to happen willingly and not like this. Never like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he never say anything? From what he's gathered, he and Obi-Wan aren't not that different, or at least his past self. Knowing all this could have helped Anakin with his own faltering control, his constantly eluding equilibrium. Possible that it's never occurred to him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there's part of Obi-Wan apparently karking in love with him and Anakin would have immensely preferred to have heard it without his lips curling in a vicious way as if relaying a cruel jab rather than a heartfelt confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why did he even request Anakin's assistance in the first place when it's evident that he'd rather impale himself with a lightsaber than actually talk about his life? A droid would have been less painful for him or humiliating and who cares if medidroids are designed to record every interaction with a patient, it's not like Obi-Wan would have to see anyone of the station or this planet anytime soon or at all with some luck. Unless-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Obi-Wan would never do that. He's too good, no matter what he has to say about himself and his youth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought keeps coming back during the wait, which he forces himself to interrupt at the end of three hours as the medic had calculated, just to be sure, even though years may have passed, as far as Anakin's concerned. When Obi-Wan's eyes flutter open, though, he's caught by the sudden wish to flee, like a murder with a crime scene. However he doesn't move. Not a single muscle while he watches Obi-Wan - pale and seemingly exhausted even after three hours of supposedly restful sleep - slowly taking in his surroundings. At some indiscernable moment his brain must catch up with the last events because he turns to look at Anakin with a pained expression, not much dissimilar from the last before falling asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other: Obi-Wan closed off as usual and Anakin trying to understand whether the man's silence can be trusted. Then Obi-Wan says, "it's me, Anakin," in a small voice and Anakin can't quite take a breath yet because that means he'll have to pester the other with questions and pleas not to let everything go as per their standard style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Obi-Wan, we need to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anakin, I'm so sorry that--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start and shut up together, letting the silence envelope them all over again. As Obi-Wan pushes himself up in a seated position, slow and groggy looking like death warmed over, Anakin takes a step back, blushing red for the unteentpth time today upon realising at once his insensitive approach and his hands still hovering near pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's about to apologise when Obi-Wan forbids it, "don't, you're right, we need to talk," effectively demonstrating that he's still a better Jedi than Anakin sensing his thoughts so easily even after what he's been through, "and we'll get to it this time, I promise. Just give me a little time to make some order in here," he says, two fingertips pressing weakly to the right temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye- yes, of course," Anakin stammers for whatever reason - it's not like he finds the request unacceptable, quite the contrary - he's been cranky for days after his own adventure in brainless-land, he understands. "The others are waiting for us above ground, so, uh, get dressed while I find someone for the discharge procedure," he hears himself say, the script of everything said and thought in the last hours scrolling in front of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's almost at the door, brooding over the unnecessary circumstance of disrupting Obi-Wan's grateful, tight-lipped smile at his suggested course of action, when he stops. "I'm deeply sorry, Obi-Wan, and I swear you won't hear another word from me until you're ready," he begins, closing his eyes for a moment, a ball of anxiety stuck between throat and stomach, "but there's something I need to know now or I'm afraid I'll never find the guts to ask." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Obi-Wan is annoyed by the change of plans, he doesn't show it, not on face nor in the Force. He's not even surprised as a matter of fact, more resigned maybe or resembling his persona of when he's determined to put as many pieces of dismembered droids standing between himself and his objective. After what seems a shallow, steel-myself sigh, he says, "Yes, Anakin, it's true. I'm sorry you had to find out like this," without even waiting for the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is the whole point of Anakin's fear, isn't it? Obi-Wan is a far greater Jedi than Anakin will ever be and has a better grip on his mind even after a karking fungus tried to destroy him from the inside, while he can't even stop projecting his thoughts for two seconds. "Oh," is all he manages for a while, failing to find a way not to show the feeling of his whole world shattering around him. "It makes sense, I guess. I thought you- I mean, I know what I did on Tatooine is unforgivable, but I've always had the sensation that you--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tatooine?" is a faint echo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, when I- the Sand People," Anakin clarifies, voice low, unable to come up with a whole sentence and look Obi-Wan in the eyes at the same time, so he does nothing, extending the unending list of his failures with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that have- Anakin, what do you think I was answering to?" Obi-Wan asks, tone and inflection suggesting suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a reason that Anakin can't seem to put a name to, he feels stupid. It happens more times than he cares to admit when he's in Obi-Wan's company, but usually knows why. "If you asked for me so that your kriff-ups, supposed kriff-ups, that is, seems like nothing compared to mine and you don't have to--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Anakin! What in the Sith Hells?" It's the curse more than the scandalized tone that convinces Anakin to look up from the pavement. And there it is, Obi-Wan's horrified face. "I asked for your presence because before losing control of my brain the doctor explained to me every possible effect and you're the only one I feel I can trust completely with what might have come out of my mouth. It has nothing to do with what you were implying," he concludes vehemently, not without an ordinary </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you like this</span>
  </em>
  <span> undertone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Anakin repeats, dumbfounded, finding that the universe is bright-coloured place all over again and not the sad, grey hell he's been into for the longest minute of his life; and then another, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>," because they're never too many apparently, but now that the misunderstanding is clear- "wait, then what's true?" he muses, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lieu of an immediate response, Obi-Wan cocks his head to the side, exasperated and embarrassed, and then slides down into the blankets, bedsprings creaking as the weight on the bed shifts. "Go find someone, Anakin," he says, signalling that their moment is officially concluded for good. At least for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A violent whooshing sound floods Anakin's ears and his soul attempts to leave his body as he formulates a new theory about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what's true</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cursing his weak heart and its enormous, 5'9 blind spot. "Okay," he concedes - he's waited for two years, he can wait another couple hours to hear it and in the meantime there's always the version of the other Obi-Wan as collateral. "Oh and don't worry," he stops again by the door, serious as anything, feeling Obi-Wan's sigh as if it's his own, "I'll personally make sure to see every type of mushrooms banned from the Temple kitchens for as long as we live." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he closes the door behind himself, smiling at the snort coming from inside the room, Anakin congratulates himself for the unexpected one and one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I just need Obi-Wan saying he likes my butt on camera and it's done. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>